Love Has No Number
by IceBitchHana
Summary: Santana and Sophia have their own little family that includes Santana's Mom, Dad, sister and brother, as well as Quinn and Beth, but what happens when a blonde dancer turns up at nearly every event. BRITTANA. Summary sucks but give it a try.
1. Chapter 1

**Love Has No Number**

 **Hi guys and gals, this is just a tester to see what the response to this story is like. Hope you enjoy.**

 **Prologue**

From this moment, just lying on the sofa with a blonde 20 year old, Santana knew she was content. She looked around the room too see their clothes scattered all over the living room floor, she blushed at the sight but remembered everything that happened after those clothes were removed.

She felt the blonde move in her arms, she smiled. Santana remembered fondly how they met, it was a rough start, a sad start but look where she is now.

 **Chapter 1**

 _Four weeks before prologue_

Waking up at 6am was always the worst for Santana, but there was something worse then the 6am alarm clock, and that is your mother bursting into your room at 5 to 6 in the morning.

"Mija! Get your lazy butt out of bed! It's your babies birthday!" And with that she slammed the door shut, and it was quiet like nothing had ever happen.

Santana fully woke up as soon as she remembered it was her baby girl, Sophia's, birthday. She was turning 4. This meant that Santana was turning 25 this year. She was not happy about that but she was happy that she had a beautiful daughter and a family who supports her.

Santana is a single mother, she became pregnant at a house party. What she didn't realise was that the same guy she had sex with was also her best friend, Quinn's, boyfriend in high school. Quinn also had his baby.

It always made Santana laugh to think that her baby girl was the half sister of her best friends daughter. Beth, Quinn's daughter, was 8 years old. Both her and Quinn are 24 years old, Quinn had Beth at 16 and Santana had Sophia at 20.

The best friends went to different high schools, though still living in New York, they had met the first day of their law class at NYU. As soon as they become friends, Santana's parents opened their arms to the blonde and she became family, as did Beth. Quinn moved into the Lopez house, as it was big enough for 10 people.

There were a lot of people living in the Casa de Lopez. There was Santana's parents, Maribel and Antonio, Santana and Sophia, Quinn and Beth, Gabriella (Santana's 20 year old sister) and Hugo (Santana's 16 year old brother).

Santana's bedroom door opened again, "Mija, I would seriously get up, you don't want your Mami to come in here again, she is preparing a glass of ice cold water."

"Lo siento, Papi. I will be with you now." Santana got up, rolled her back a couple of times to get it to click and then moved to get her a top, panties and sweats. What? there's nothing like being comfy while you sleep.

She met everyone else outside her room to then move to the room next door to her baby's room. Santana looked at Quinn and smiled, they have been doing this ever since Quinn officially moved into the house, now it was a family thing to fling open the door and scream happy birthday.

"Do you want to do the honors, Mija?" Santana asked Beth, while running her hand through the blonde locks. All Beth did was look up at the older brunette and shook her head while nuzzling her head into the brunettes stomach. Santana looked at Quinn, who just shrugged. "Okay, I guess it's back to my turn this year. Everyone ready?" Everyone nodded and Santana transferred Beth to her mother, stood by the door.

She took a big breath and flung open the door, "HAPPY BIRTHDAY, BABY!"

Sophia jumped up, screaming. Santana looked stunned and quickly went to her side, "Baby, it's only Mami," Sophia just scrambled into her mothers lap, sobbing. "Mija, calm down." She rubbed her little girls back, soon enough the littlest Latina calmed down. "Baby?" Santana looked at her family, who all looked worried as well. "What was all that about? Are you okay?"

"Bad dweam, mami." All the adults "awwed" at this statement, Santana rolled her eyes. Everyone thought Sophia was the sweetest girl, and she was, that is how Santana taught her to be, but when it was just Santana and Sophia, the little Latina knew how to be a terror.

"Okay baby, everything is okay. The whole family is here." Santana was still rubbing her baby's back while using soothing words.

Shopia pulled back to look into her mothers dark eyes, "Daddy isn't here."

Santana's eyes filled up with tears and looked at Quinn, who was also tearing up. Even though both ladies got pregnant by the same guy, Quinn's high school boyfriend, but after Sophia was born, all three were really good friends and he had helped out a lot. Until he was shipped over to Iraq and was shot on a mission. Both Beth and Sophia knew Finn Hudson as their dad, and Quinn and Santana would never let them forget it, but every year, even when Beth was 5 and Sophia was 2, they would still ask for Daddy.

Quinn and Beth joined the Latina's on the bed all cuddled together, as the others went down stairs to leave the little family alone.

"Babies, you know Daddy is in heaven, and though we can not see him, he is always watching us and looking after us. I know it's hard my baby girls but we are the best family ever, and that is because we all will never forget your Daddy." Santana's tears flowed as she heard Quinn explain to the girls. Quinn had looked at Santana and grabbed her hand. "We might be an unusual family, but we are family. We will always be here for each other and nothing will tear us apart."

Santana nodded and squeezed Quinn's hand, "Agreed. Are you agreeing as well babies?"

"But what if Sophia rips my homework up like last week?" Beth asked.

Quinn stifled a laugh, "We are still family, even through little arguments, heck, me and Mami always argue and we aren't even a couple."

Once again Santana rolled her eyes "That's because you are a pain in my butt" The girls laughed while Quinn just glared, trying to hide a smile. Santana looked to her baby, "Are you okay now baby?"

Sophia nodded and hugged her mother tight. "Food now?"

"Yes food now, we have pancakes!" Santana cheered. Beth and Sophia squealed and rushed downstairs, "No running, you little terrors!" She shouted after them, she was about to leave the room when she felt Quinn's hand on her arm.

"Do you ever feel weird about this whole thing? I mean Beth calls you her Mami and Sophia calls me Mama. This can't be normal?" Quinn was generally worried, she knew they were one big family, especially when Finn was here as well.

"Babe, don't worry about it okay? We are happy with everything, and you are a mother to Sophia, like I am one to Beth. If you want Beth to stop calling me Mam-"

"No! I don't want that, you and your family have been the best thing that has happened to us. Do you ever think that we should try a relationship again?" Quinn bit her lip, it was a stupid question.

"Quinn, we tried that and we are both too selfish to be together. You knows I loves you, so stop this silliness afores I ends you." Santana said winking and lightly pushing Quinn on to the bed.

"You really need to stop the gangster talk, you are not from the wrong side of the tracks." Quinn huffed trying to get off the bed, only to be pushed back down with Santana straddling her, tickling her.

"Oh Quinnie, I'll only stop if you say that I am gangster." Santana said after hearing Quinn's pleas of "Stop!" and "Sannie!" .

"Fine!" The blonde said through her laughter, "Santana is a gangster"

Santana stopped her assault and placed a peck on Quinn's lips. "Good, now don't you forget it." She bopped the blondes nose, jumped up before Quinn could attack her and ran downstairs to the kitchen.

"Buenos Dias, familia!" The brunette shouted when she entered the kitchen. "Yum, Mami that smells delicious."

"We have a selection of my Grand-baby's favourtie breakfast, a lovely fruit salad made by my favourite daughter," Both Gabriella and Santana smiled, "Quinnie." Both Latina girls looked Quinn's way and glared, playfully. "Or a big helping of bacon the Quinn is now going to butter some bread for sandwhi- Wait. Quinn?! Where's all the bacon gone?!"

Quinn just shrugged her shoulders, while trying to swallow the load of bacon she has scoffed. After her mouth was bacon free she just smiled sheepishly, "I have no idea what you are on about, Mama L. There was no bacon to begin with."

"Mom! Don't lie, I saw you put it all in your mouth!" Beth shouted with her mouth full of pancakes.

"Don't talk with your mouth full." Three mothers stated at the same time.

"Well, Mami, I think I'll have the Fruit Salad. Gotta keep up with my munchkins if we are going to the park today." Santana said smiling at her baby and Beth.

"The park?!" Sophia shouted, Santana just nodded as she watching Sophia jumping in her seat in a little dance.

"Ay! Mija! Control your child, she as crazy as you were at that age!" Maribel scolded laughing.

"Sophia, you heard your Abuela, butt on seat, now." Santana scolded, while all Sophia was sit down and finish her breakfast while humming.

"You know, mija, you probably down remember this but you had your first birthday in Puerto Rico." Antonio said smiling fondly and the girls at the table.

Quinn and Santana smiled knowingly at each other, "Si, Papi, you've told us this every time 'All we wanted to do was take you to America'" Santana stated in her low strong Spanish accent, trying to imitate her father.

"'But will they accept us in America'" Quinn continued in the same way, Spanish accent and all.

Both of them stood up circling each other. They came face to face smiling when it started.

 **Santana:**

 _Puerto Rico_

 _My heart's devotion_

 _Let it sink back in the ocean_

 **Quinn:**

 _Always the hurricanes blowing_

 _Always the population growing_

 **Santana:**

 _And the money owing_

 _And the sunlight streaming_

 **Quinn:**

 _And the natives steaming_

 _I like the island Manhattan_

 **Santana:**

 _Smoke on your pipe_

 _And put that in!_

Everyone laughed when they watched Santana and Quinn dance around the kitchen, with their heavy spanish accents. The little latina and the little blonde joins their mothers inthe dances.

"Ay! Santanita, why do you always do this when I bring up that memory?" Antonio said, wiping his tears.

"It's because she like to make fun of you Papi." Hugo stated still laughing, while Maribel and Gabriella stood there smiling and shaking their heads.

"Mami, can you sing another song please?!" Shopia begged, grabbing her mom's sweat pant leg.

"Me bebe, maybe later, maybe at the park when I suddenly burst into song and your Quinnie would have nothing better to do than join me." The brunette said this dramatically while placing and arm over her eyes.

"Mami, you're silly," The young latina said laughing, then squealing when Santana picked her up.

"I'm silly am I?" Santana questioned, she turned to Quinn, "Quinn, this little person thinks I am silly!" Quinn stage gasped, hand over mouth, "I know! What should I do?"

"I think we should eat her, she does look scrumpitious." Quinn answered while moving closer.

"No! Mami! You're not silly!" Shopia screamed while trying to get out of her mother arms.

"Mom, no you can't eat Shopia!" Beth shouted, trying to stop her mother walking to Shopia and Santana.

Quinn laughed and picked up Beth in her arms as well, "Well looky here, I have some to munch on too San!" Beth just squealed while Santana and Quinn continued to playfully eat their daughters.

The whole kitchen was full of laughter and squeals. Antonio and Maribel stood there watching all of their family, Hugo and Gabriella decided to help too, smiling.

"Why do I feel like something is coming around the corner, Tonio?" Maribel asked, placing her head on his shoulder.

Antonio smiled and kissed her forehead, "That's because you are a worrier, querida." Maribel jsut laughed and lightly slapped his chest.

Little did they know, something was coming round the corner. Nothing bad, just something in the form of a blonde dancer.

 **Hope you enjoyed, comments are really appreciated. Thank you.**

 **H.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you all for you favourite's, followers and reviews. Here's the next installment. Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of the characters. If I did it would be a whole lot more lesbian and Brittana would have a spin off like right now.**

 **Chapter 2**

Santana and Quinn, as well as their girls and Hugo and Gabriella, all headed down to Central Park for Sophia's birthday. Santana was happy that Sophia was happy, she watched as her daughter skipped down the road with her hand in Gabriella's.

They had reached the park and settled down on a patch of grass that Sophia deemed 'perfect'. The adults were setting up the picnic food and drinks, while Hugo, Beth and Sophia were off playing tag.

The two Latina's and Quinn finally settled down and started relaxing in the mid morning sun, what they didn't know was that they were being watched by a group of young adults.

"God can you imagine that two of those smoking women are mothers." A guy with a Mohawk said ogling the women.

"How do you know that two of them are mothers? One of them could be both those kids mother." A guy with really good fashion sense stated, raising an eyebrow.

"Please, one of those little girls is blonder than me, she has to be the blonde's and the other is Latina." This time it was a girl who stated this, she was laying on the grass with a large husky laying beside her with its head on her leg. She watched the women as well, not ogling like Puck, the guy with the Mohawk, but just staring at the beauty.

"Britt, you okay there?" Puck asked, concerned as she had been staring at the group with out saying anything for a while.

"Hmm, yeah I'm fine Puck, don't worry about me." Brittany said, shaking her head, "Just thinking about the dance final."

The rest of the group nodded, looking down, not realising how close their finals were. They were a group of 20 year old's studying in NYU. Rachel was studying drama and minored in music, Kurt was studying and minored in drama, Blaine was studying English, while Brittany is studying Dance with a minor of music. Puck, or Noah Puckerman, was 21, he had just opened his own bar called New Directions.

"I know what will cheer us up." Rachel said, standing up and brushing her skirt.

"Are you finally realising an orgy is the only way this group could get more awesome?" Puck asked hopefully.

"Ew, no, Noah don't be disgusting." Rachel said, while Brittany slapped him across the head. "Thank you Britt, no I think we should do a little performance."

"What right here in Central Park?" Kurt asked, looking around. Brittany did the same and saw the group she was watching before were sitting and eating. She smiled and stood up too.

"Rachel's right," She took hold of Hunter's lead and started walking, "I'll be right back," She started walking to the group, growing more and more nervous as she got closer. "Hi," she started, "I am so sorry to interrupt, but I was wondering if you could look after my dog for like 5 minutes?"

What looked to be the oldest Latina raised and eyebrow, Brittany was flawed by how beautiful she was, "Why exactly?" Santana asked.

"Mami, look at the dog! He's so fluffy!" Sophia squealed. "Can we look after him Mami, please?" She gave Santana the most adorable puppy dog pout ever.

Santana sighed, "Fine," She looked at the blonde, "Five minutes, and it better be worth it." She held out her hand to take the lead.

Brittany passed the lead over, smiled and winked, "Oh trust me, it will." She ran back over to her friends, smiling. "Okay guys, come on now. Let's sing!"

Rachel smiled and started.

 _See the people walking down the street_

 _Fall in line just watching all their feet_

 _They don't know where they wanna go_

 _But they're walking in time_

 **Everyone:**

 _They got the beat_

 _They got the beat_

 _They got the beat_

 _Yeah_

 _They got the beat_

Brittany started dancing and smiling when Blaine started dancing with her. They both danced as a duo.

 **Blaine:**

 _All the kids just getting out of school_

 _They can't wait to hang out and be cool_

 _Hang around 'til quarter after twelve_

 _That's when they fall in line_

 **Everyone:**

 _They got the beat_

 _They got the beat_

 _Kids got the beat_

 _Yeah_

 _Kids got the beat_

Santana watched in awe, the blonde could dance, the way her body moved, well Santana knew she was in trouble. She felt her whole body heat up, she decided to take her eyes of the blonde for a second to see Sophia and Beth dancing along, she smiled and went back to watching the blonde. As soon as she saw the blonde stop dancing she knew she was going to hear her sing.

 **Brittany (While laying on top of a picnic tabe):**

 _Go-go music really makes us dance_

 _Do the pony puts us in a trance_

 _Do the watusi just give us a chance_

 _That's when we fall in line_

 **Everyone:**

 _We got the beat_

 _We got the beat_

 _We got the beat_

 _Yeah_

 _We got it_

The group started clapping and laughing when they saw they were getting a little crowd watching them, soon they got the crowd clapping. Brittany was watching the Latina, and saw she was standing with the children and the rest of the group clapping as well.

 _We got the beat [x3]_

 **Rachel:** _Everybody get on your feet_

 _(We got the beat)_

 **Blaine :** _We know you can dance to the beat_

 _(We got the beat)_

 **Brittany :** _Jumpin'-get down_

 _(We got the beat)_

 **Puck :** _Round and round and round_

Brittany danced over to Santana and started dancing with the girls, who laughed and started dancing with her. She heard the older latina laugh, as well the older blonde.

 _We got the beat [x13]_

They were met with a loud applause, they all bowed and laughed hugging each other.

"We so rocked!" Puck shouted, earning laughs from the crowd.

Brittany laughed and breathed heavily, when she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned and saw the Latina with her dog, Hunter.

"Well I have to say, Blondie, I was not expecting that when you asked me to look after your dog." Santana smiled, "Name's Santana." She held out her hand.

Brittany smiled and shook Santana's hand, "Brittany, and than you for looking after Hunter." Santana just waved her off, and handed he the lead, "So, Santana, what brings you to the lovely park today?" The blonde thought she might as well try and flirt, see if it gets her any where.

"Well, it's my daughters birthday and she loves this park," Santana smiled seeing Sophia and Beth fussing over the husky. "I have to say, I am glad for the performance, Sophia wanted me and my friend Quinn to do one." Santana laughed.

"You still have to, Mami!" Sophia shouted, standing by her mother, "She does, doesn't she Brittany?"

Brittany looked alarmed, then smiled at Sophia, "Well I think that, that is all up to your mom, Sophia." Sophia pouted and huffed, "Sophia is a very pretty name by the way, pretty like the owner of that name." This statement caused Sophia to blush and hide into her mothers leg.

"Thank you again Brittany for that impromptu performance with your friends. I think it made Sophia very happy, didn't it baby girl?"

Shopia nodded, looking up shyly at Brittany, "And I got to pet the dog."

Brittany smiled, crouching down to Sophia's height, "Well, I happen to know that Hunter enjoyed your company too, and that he was glad he got to make you happy on your birthday, so am I."

Sophia smiled and pulled on her mother's top to pull her down to her height, while Brittany stood. Brittany watched at Sophia whispered something to Santana.

Santana stood to full height and looked at the blonde. "Sophia would like to invited you and your friends to join us with our picnic."

The blonde was shocked, "Honestly, I don't want to intrude on your family day, plus there's not enough food."

Santana laughed, "Oh, you don't know much about Latino families do you?" Brittany just shook her head, "We always cook to serve an army, honestly there's loads of food. It would be nice to have more company."

Brittany looked around and saw that Kurt was talking to, who looked to be, Santana's sister, Puck and Rachel were talking to the older blonde and Blaine was talking to the youngest Latino boy. She quickly looked back to Santana.

"Well it looks like everyone is talking to everyone so why not?" Sophia squealed when Brittany said this and grabbed Brittanys hand and lead her and by default Hunter towards the blonde, Puck and Rachel.

"Britt, this is my Mama, but her name is Quinn." Sophia then led her to Kurt and the other Latina woman, "This is my Auntie Gabriella, she the bestest." Gabriella just smiled and waved at Brittany then went back to talking to Kurt, then Brittany was pulled over to Blaine and the Latino, "And this is my Uncle Hugo."

"Ay! Mija! Calmarse, ella no va a ninguna parte." Santana said in Spanish. Sophia dropped Brittany's hand and went and sat down on the picnic blanket, sulking. Santana walked up to Brittany, "I am sorry about that, she gets a little over excited."

"Over excited? She is like a hurricane sometimes," Quinn said walking up to the pair with Beth on her hip, Puck and Rachel trailing behind her. "So come on then you crazy lot, tell us what you do."

They all sat on the picnic blanket, Sophia curling up to Quinn's side as she was still mad at her mother shouting at her. Santana saw this and shook her head, while Quinn laughed and pulled the little Latina closer, while keeping Beth on her lap.

"Well, we all go to NYU," Rachel started.

"Well all of you do apart from me, I own a bar, well an entertainment bar." Puck said, throwing a grape into his mouth.

"Oh please don't tell me its a," Santana tried to think what she could call it in front of the kids, "All gentlemen's bar?" Puck just laughed loudly, nearly choking on his grape, while both Rachel and Brittany giggled. Santana looked confused, "What, what did I say?"

"It's just that," Brittany said still giggling, " It's funny that you picked up on Puck's mannerisms with out really knowing him, its quite funny."

"It's not an all gentlemen's bar, Santana. Though that was my first thought, but no. It's just a chill out place for after work where you can drink and listen to someone singing to you." Puck answered.

Sophia picked her head up from Quinn's chest, "Mami can sing."

"Yeah, baby, she can, but she'll never admit it." Quinn answered, stroking the girls hair. "Singing used to be San's big dream when she was younger, but then decided to go to work as a secretary in a law firm. When she could be a bad ass lawyer."

"Thanks Quinnie, for that lovely piece of information about myself." Santana said sarcastically, taking a sip from a juice box, before handing it to her mini-me.

"Yeah, it's true, sissy used to be in the Glee Club in school." Gabriella said, her and Kurt joining in on the conversation.

"Really?" Rachel, Brittany and surprisingly Quinn asked.

Santana blushed, "Yeah, it's true."

"San, why did you never tell me?" Quinn asked, sadly, not liking that she didn't know this about her best friend.

"Because it was high school and I was, ugh," Santana really did not want to say this.

"She was a geek, full blown comic book, glasses wearing, geek." Gabriella answered for her.

"Right that is it!" Santana shouted, jumping on top of her sister and started playfully fighting. Everyone looked on shocked, even Quinn and the kids.

"Mami, stop it! Don't kill Aunty Gabby!" Beth shouted. Quinn giggled at the thought of Santana actually killing someone, because it was funny. Santana was a girl that would complain when she broke a nail, even though she acted like she was tough. Quinn carried on giggling until Gabriella grabbed Santana's hair.

"Ouch, you bitch! Not the weave!" Santana then began pulling Gabriella's hair.

"Santana Marie Lopez! Get off your sister this instant." The whole group turned to stare at the oldest Latina woman.

Santana froze, mid pull of her sister's hair. She slowly started to get up to turn around, but not before having one final tug at her sister's hair.

"Ow, Mami, she pulled my hair again!" Gabriella accused, standing up to go closer to Maribel.

"I tell you I am going to be an hour before I can join you at the park and this is what happens, Santana?" Maribel stood there hands on hips. All the 20 year old could think was, _"Damn, I'm glad I'm not Santana"_.

"Damn, has it really only been an hour?" Santana stated, not seeing that her mother was behind her, until she felt a smack on her ass. "Ouch, seriously Mami? In front of everyone?"

Everyone giggled, "Santana, do not swear in front of the girls, you know this." Maribel just sighed and then sat down in Santana's space and faced everyone, "Hi new people, I am Maribel, the troublesome trio's mother and Quinnie's adoptive mother." Quinn and the three Lopez children blushed at this comment. "How did you all meet? I'm sure I don't remember you all."

"Mami," Santana started, sitting next to Brittany, their knees touching, "This is Brittany, Rachel, Puck, Kurt and Blaine, they just did a performance in the park and the girls were enamored and well Brittany asked me to look after her dog while she preformed."

"You? Look after a dog?" Maribel said, shocked, "You? Santana Lopez?" Santana just nodded, looking at Brittany, "But you hate dogs!" She exclaimed, not understanding why her daughter would willingly look after a dog. "Okay, who's Brittany?"

Brittany looked scared and held up her hand, "I am Brittany, Ma'am."

Maribel cocked her head to the side and looked at her, she could understand why her daughter took the dog now. She looked at Santana who blushed and looked at her hands.

"Don't call me Ma'am, lovely, it makes me feel old." Maribel laughed. she noticed the Husky with his head on one of Brittany's crossed legs. "And I'm guessing this is the said dog?" Brittany nodded, she could hardly speak, this woman was kind of terrifying, "He's beautiful, I always wanted a Husky, but like I said my little Sannie never liked dogs."

"Mami," Santana said dangerously, "I swear to God, please don't embarrass me even more than you already have."

"You better swear to God that I don't put you over my knee for disrespecting your mother, young lady." Maribel countered. Santana once again blushed and went by eating her food.

"Mami, got in trouble with Abuela," Sophia sang, teasingly.

"Sophia Maribel, dejar de molestar a tu madre, por favor." Maribel stated, eyebrow raised at her granddaughter. Sophia blushed and cuddled into Quinn's side again.

"So, Santana you sing?" Rachel said, trying to help Sophia's and Santana's embarrassment.

"Uh, yes Rachel, I do. I mean I used to, I don't so much anymore." Santana said, biting a piece of her sandwich.

"Mami, sings me and Beth to sleep, like all the time." Sophia stated, while Beth nodded, obviously tired, as she was leaning against Quinn heavily while Quinn fed her food. Beth was always the quiet one around new people, only really, ever talking to Quinn, Santana, Sophia and Santana's family.

Rachel smiled, "Why don't sing us a song?"

Santana shook her head, Quinn laughed, "Come on, San, one song won't hurt."

Santana sighed and tried to think of a song.

"Okay, I have a perfect one." Santana stood up and motioned for Gabriella and Sophia to join her. She whispered to them what song she was singing and they smiled and nodded.

She walked away, little, from the group and turned away from them, while Gabriella and Sophia stood either side of her, looking at the group. Gabriella hit play on her ipod and the music started. Brittany watched in awe, as she saw all three Latina's dance, and most importantly, listen to Santana sing.

 **Santana:**

 _Well, sometimes I go out by myself and I look across the water_

 _And I think of all the things, what you're doing_

 _And in my head I paint a picture_

Santana started walking around the group on the picnic blanket, stopping by Brittany, slightly touching her shoulder, then stepped away and started dancing again.

 _'Cause since I've come on home, well, my body's been a mess_

 _And I've missed your ginger hair and the way you like to dress_

 _I won't you come on over, stop making a fool out of me_

 _Why don't you come on over Valerie, Valerie, Valerie, Valerie?_

Santana finished the last note and was awarded with a lot of applause from the group, and a whistle from Puck.

"Thank you guys, though I couldn't have done it without my dancers." She pointed to Gabriella and Sophia, who bowed before sitting down.

"Santana, you're voice is amazing, just so husky, how do you do it?" Rachel asked, amazed at Santana's voice.

"I did a lot of things, that I can not talk about in front of little ears." Santana answered, Rachel smiled and nodded.

"Santana, I must insist that you come to my bar and sing for me? Permanently?" Puck asked, hope in his eyes.

Santana looked around the group, all of them with hopeful eyes, she looked at Quinn who subtly nodded her head and then lastly she looked at her mother. Maribel's expression shocked Santana, she too was looking at Santana with hopeful eyes.

"I don't know, Puck, I mean I went to school for a career with law. What if your bar gets shut down? What am I supposed to? I'm trying to provide for my daughter." Santana said calmly. She felt Brittany lightly touch her hand, she instantly calmed down.

"Santana, I've been open for a few weeks now and business is booming, but i bet with your voice we would have to start booking people for tables." Puck stated seriously. "Plus, you and me, we could be a good team, you don't have to be just a singer, you could be the bar's lawyer. What do you say?"

Santana looked at her mother one more time before sighing, she looked down at Brittany's hand on top of hers on the grass. "Okay, I'll do it."

Everyone cheered, rushing to all pounce on Santana. Santana laughed and just laid there under a load of bodies.

"Best birthday ever." She head Sophia whisper in her ear and Santana's smile could not have gotten bigger.

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Here's some of the Spanish Translation, all from goggle so sorry if it's wrong.**

 **Calmarse, ella no va a ninguna parte - Calm down, she is not going anywhere**

 **Dejar de molestar a tu madre, por favor. - Stop teasing your mother, please.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Would just like to say a quick note about the Quinntana relationship. They are just friends, and only friends, they have a lot of history together and have also tried to have an actual relationship but like Santana said, they were both too selfish to be together.**

 **Thank you for all the follows/favourites and review, it makes my heart swell! I am glad you are all enjoying it. Now a question for you all; Faberry or Quick? Please help me with dilemma!**

 **Now on with the show...**

 **Chapter 3**

After half an hour of hugging and Puck and Santana exchanging numbers, so he can update her on her new job, the group split up with the promise to Maribel that the young ones would be over for a family barbecue that had planned in the evening for Sophia's birthday.

Now they Lopez's are walking back to their abode, Quinn and Gabriella holding hands with Sophia, swinging her when she demanded it, Santana walking with Hugo and Maribel carrying a tired Beth.

"So, Mija, you got yourself a new job and some new friends today. I thought this was supposed to be my littlest baby's birthday." Maribel laughed, wrapping her arm around Hugo's shoulders.

"Yeah San, you never make any friends, what was so special about this group?" Hugo asked.

"We needed fresh blood," Santana shrugged, "I'm sick of seeing all your faces all of the time." She poked her tongue out at her mother and brother.

"Not me though, right Mami?" Beth sleepily asked.

Santana shushed her quietly, "Never you, baby girl." She kissed her forehead. "You are going to go have a nap as soon as we get home. You wanna dance with me tonight don't you?"

Beth just nodded and nuzzled into Santana's neck. Santana smiled and held her close, watching the others in front of her. _Yeah_ , Santana thought, _life is great at the moment_. She made herself not think about a certain blonde during that statement, but she couldn't help it, she was glad they met.

They all, finally, reached the Lopez house. Santana and Quinn went upstairs to put two little tired girls down for a nap , while the rest of the family went to the kitchen to have a cup of tea or coffee before preparing for the family and friends to have a barbecue.

A few hours later and the birthday girl, Beth and the whole family was ready to party. For the first hour or two it was just the Lopez's closest family. At around 7pm Brittany and her group showed up full of life.

"Brittany!" Maribel shouted, waving her over.

The blonde made her way over to the older Latina, giving her a hug when she reached her. "Hey Maribel, this is looking like a good party."

Maribel laughed and waved her off, "You haven't partied until you partied with a Lopez. Santana should be here somewhere, she's trying to be responsible and not drink even though me and her father said we would look after the girls." Brittany nodded, understanding, "Go and convince her and Quinn to let their hair down."

Brittany lurched forward when Maribel practically pushed her towards the drinks table. She made her way over, noticing that Puck, Rachel, Quinn and Santana were standing there. She took one look at Santana and was mesmerised. The Latina stood there wearing dark pink heels that were attached to her gorgeous long tanned muscular legs, she was wearing a tight black skirt ending mid thigh and a dark pink short sleeved blouse and finally, Brittany noticed her face, one smokey eye covered by her fringe but her hair was down and wavy. Brittany thought she had died and gone to heaven.

She finally made her way to them and hugged Rachel from behind, scaring Rachel in the process.

"Brittany!" Rachel gasped, "No matter how many times you do that, you always scare me."

Brittany laughed, "You are too easy Rach. Hi Quinn, hi Santana." She waved at both of them. "You both look stunning. Your mother gave me strict orders that you are to let your hair down and let her look after the kids tonight." She looked pointedly at both woman.

Quinn laughed, "I need no persuasion, I'm on my second wine. I need a night to be young."

"You are young Quinn, we both are." Santana said, looking at the alcohol table, then at the group, "Ah, fuck it" She said, "But I want a night out, I'm not getting wasted unless I get a night out where I can actually dance and be 25."

Puck nodded, "I'm down with that, it'd be nice to have a night out with some lovely older ladies." He winked at both Quinn and Santana.

Santana laughed, "I am so batting for the other team, looks like you got more competition with the women." She winked back him, then looked at Rachel and Brittany, "You ladies down to party?"

Rachel nodded, "Why not!"

Everyone turned to look at Brittany, "I don't know why you two are looking at me," She said pointing to her friends, "I've been trying to get you out for ages."

"Brilliant!" Santana shouted, "Lets inform your other friends, oh wait!" She exclaimed, "You are all 20, save for Puck."

"Santana, I'm sure they all have fake I.D's, they are students." Quinn said laughing. Puck, Rachel and Brittany nodded in agreement.

"Oh, I think I've been in Momland to a 5 year old to long." Santana said, pouring herself a Jack Daniels and Coke.

Rachel watched her, "Is that how you get your voice that husky?" She asked suddenly.

"Yes, plus blowing guys in the public toilets, a lot and smoking helped." The Latina answered.

Everyone was stunned to silence and just looked at her bewildered. Santana just looked at them like she said nothing wrong, which she didn't, this was her, the real her. Not Mami or Mama Santana, this is work Santana and friend Santana.

"Wow," Quinn breathed, "I haven't seen this Santana in a while."

The Latina shrugged, "I've been in Momland too long, but now I'm out for the night." She looked at the young ones and laughed, "This is actually me, the me that was before Sophia."

Brittany nodded, she liked this side of the Latina, it was feisty and straight to the point. Then a thought popped into her head, "I have a question for the woman in pink," Santana smiled and nodded her head for Brittany to continue, "Why does Beth call you Mami and Sophia call Quinn Mama when you are not a couple?"

Santana spit her drink out, "All you need to know is that me and Quinn, we are family and those little girls are sisters, they both look up to us as both their mothers. That is all, end of conversation." Santana was furious and stormed off into the crowd.

Brittany looked at Quinn, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like it sounded. It seems like you are all close."

Quinn placed her hand on Brittany's arm, "I know, Britt, don't worry. Santana is a little touchy on this subject."

Brittany nodded and walked off in the same direction as Santana. She looked around the mass of people, trying to find the Latina she had a soft spot for. She couldn't find her but she did find Maribel.

"Maribel, have you seen Santana?" Brittany asked.

Maribel nodded her head, "Yes I saw her go into the house, if you find her tell her to stop being disrespectful and to get her butt out here."

Brittany just nodded and walked towards the house, she finally entered the kitchen but no sign of the firey Latina. She made her way through the whole of the downstairs of the house and still could not find her, she didn't wanna be nosy and go upstairs so she went out to the the front of the property. She found Santana sitting there on the steps, cigarette hanging loosely in her fingers and sniffling.

Brittany didn't know how to approach her, she didn't want to make her more upset.

"I know you're there, Brittany," Santana stated, sadly, without turning around.

Brittany opened her mouth, then closed it again. She walked over to the brunette, walking down a few steps and sitting next to her. "I'm sorry, Santana." She whispered, looking forward to the street.

Santana turned to look at Brittany, shocked. "Why on earth are you possibly sorry for Britt?" She asked, "You did nothing wrong, it was just me and my stupid feelings."

"Feelings aren't stupid, you shouldn't think that." Brittany said, taking the cigarette out of the Latina's hand and taking a drag. Once again Santana sat there, looking shocked at the blonde. "What?" Brittany asked, "Do I really look that innocent that you thought I don't enjoy an occasional smoke?" She smirked.

"You are fully of surprises, Brittany. I thought you were a dancer, isn't it like, I don't know, against the dancing law?" Santana took the cigarette back and took a drag.

"Well, technically yes, but I am a college student, and you only live once." Brittany laughed.

Santana breathed out a little laugh before sighing, "I am sorry, Brittany, for snapping at you. It's just" she took a breath, "It's hard sometimes."

"I understand Santana, I'm just sorry that I made someone as pretty as you, sad." Brittany turned towards the Latina and placed a hand on her arm, loving the contrast of colour between their skin. Light and dark, ying and yang. Brittany shook that thought out of her head, she could not think like that, not when only knowing the woman for 7 hours.

Santana watched with a smile, as Brittany looked at her hand on her arm. She placed her hand on Brittany's, causing the blonde to look up.

"Thank you." She said, smiling, looking into a pair of gorgeous deep blue eyes.

Brittany was locked on to Santana's chocolate, almost black orbs. She didn't notice that she was leaning forward, "What are you thanking me for?" She whispered.

Santana leaned further towards the blonde, just a breath away, "For this." She whispered, closing the gap.

"Santana!" Brittany and Santana jumped apart, looking behind them to find Quinn standing at the door, "Come on Santana, Brittany, we are off to go dancing!" She shouted.

"Quinn, seriously? How much have you drank?" Rachel asked, walking up behind her, seeing her blonde friend and Latina woman sitting on the steps, "Are we all okay here?" She asked pointing to the two woman.

The nodded their heads, Santana looked to the ground and stood up, "I'm going to say goodnight to my baby." She walked passed Quinn and Rachel, grabbing Quinn's arm and dragging the blonde with her, not looking back.

 **Sorry the chapter was so short! I had my mother's birthday and couldn't update when I wanted to.**

 **Hope you enjoyed it!**

 **H**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Thank you for reading, reviewing, favouriting and following! Means so much! I am so sorry this has taken so long to put up, there were a few crazy things happening last week. Oh and the beginning of the story until the end of the second song was written while I was drunk, I was quite impressed with it but if you do not like it, don;t blame me I was drunk :p**

 **Anyways, on with the show!**

 **Chapter 4**

They all went back to the party, Santana and Quinn going back to some of the Lopez family, talking to Aunties and Uncles that were visiting, while Brittany and Rachel when to Maribel to tell them of their clubbing adventures after the barbecue and then went to dance with Puck, Kurt and Blaine.

The music turn to a fast song that Brittany did not instantly know, but she danced with Rachel instantly, that was until she heard the all familiar voice of Santana.

"Okay my gorgeous family, this is for my baby, who is five today. I love you Sophia." Santana stated this while she held the microphone and made her way to the make shift stage.

 **Santana:**

 _It's been said and done_

 _Every beautiful thought's been already sung_

 _And I guess right now here's another one_

 _So your melody_

 _Will play on and on_

 **Santana with Quinn & Gabriella:**

 _With the best of 'em_

 **Santana (Quinn & Gabriella harmonizing):**

 _You are beautiful, like a dream come alive,_

 _Incredible_

 **Santana with Quinn & Gabriella:**

 _A sinful, miracle, lyrical_

 **Santana:**

 _You've saved my life again_

 **Santana with Quinn & Gabriella:**

 _And I want you to know, baby_

 _I, I love you like a love song, baby_

 _I, I love you like a love song, baby_

 _I, I love you like a love song, baby_

 _And I keep hitting re-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat_

 _I, I love you like a love song, baby_

 _I, I love you like a love song, baby_

 _I, I love you like a love song, baby_

 _And I keep hitting re-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat_

During the song Maribel, Brittany, Rachel and the boys danced with Sophia and Beth, making sure they had the times of their lives.

When the song finished, the three that were singing made their way to the group and danced to a few more song with the youngest girls, making sure it was as silly as they liked. Quinn and Rachel then looked at each other, nodding then walked to the make shift stage.

"We would like to thank everyone who came tonight to celebrate our cumpleaños de la pequeña princesa" Quinn said in a brilliant Spanish accent.

Rachel nodded and followed, "I hope you all follow us in dancing and maybe singing if you know the song, for two people who need this."

They both nodded to the band then the music played, Brittany knew instantly knew it was about her and a certain Latina before the lyrics started.

 **Quinn:**

 _I know something about love_

 **Rachel:**

 _You've gotta want it bad_

 **Quinn:**

 _If that girl's got into your blood_

 **Rachel:**

 _Go out and get her_

 **Quinn and Rachel:**

 _If you want her to be_ _ **(Gabriella, Maribel, Hugo, Kurt Blanie and Puck : Do, do, do, do)**_

The group that was backing the girls up started to circle the blonde and brunette who were still dancing with Sophia and Beth. Brittany stopped dancing to see Quinn and Rachel looking at her then nodding their heads at Santana, subtly.

 **Quinn and Rachel:**

 _The very part of you_

 _Makes you want to breathe_

 _Here's the thing to do_

 **Quinn and Rachel with the group:**

 _Tell her that_

 _You're never gonna leave her_

The whole group including Quinn and Rachel, even Sophia and Beth were surrounding Brittany, pretending like it was part of their routine. They then turned to Santana to do the same.

 **Quinn and Rachel with the group:**

 _Tell her that_

 _You're always gonna love her_

 _Tell her, tell her, tell her,_

 _Tell her right_ _ **now**_

When they sang the last three lines of the song, Quinn was singing it forcefully to Santana and Rachel was doing the same to Brittany, making them both bump into each other, back to back.

They both jumped and looked at each other, smiling shyly and then turning again, Brittany going to the vacant side of the garden to sit on a chair, while Santana went to the the alcohol table. Quinn, Rachel and the rest of the group including Maribel looked at each other and sighed.

"Maybe soon, guys, we shouldn't really force them." Maribel stated, going to stand by her husband who was talking to Brittany about her dancing.

Quinn and Rachel and the boys went over to talk to Santana, who was on her 6th Jack and coke of the evening. Quinn looked at Rachel, worriedly.

"Maybe we shouldn't have pushed them so heard, I know how Santana can be." Quinn said, fiddling with her belt on her dress.

Rachel placed her hands over Quinn's to still them, "No matter what, Quinn, we both know what was going to happen before we arrived outside the front, they were going to need a push anyways." Quinn smiled at the small brunette and grabbed her hand tightly, "Plus god knows what will happen at the club."

Puck looked over at Santana, "Guys, if we don't stop her downing a whole bottle of Jack Daniels then we wont be able to go to the club."

They all looked over at the Latina who now had whiskey shots in front of her, they all hurried over and announced their presence.

"Hey San," Quinn said, looking at the shots.

Santana turned around and saw the group minus Brittany, "Hey guys, I am glad you are hear, I poured us some shots before we leave for the club." She handed everyone a shot until there were two left on the table. "I'm just going to grab Brittany, don't you guys dare to start with out us."

They all nodded and waited for her to be submerged into the crowd and all downed their shots.

"Oh god I needed that." Kurt said, pulling a face at the liquor.

"Is she always this stubborn, Quinn?" Blaine asked.

"Hey, she can be more stubborn but she went to go get Brittany and didn't ask one of us, that says something doesn't it?" After Quinn said this, they looked out to the crowd to spot the Latina and the blonde, not before nodding in answer.

Santana waded her way threw the crowd, only to spot Brittany with her mom, dad, Beth and Sophia. Sophia was snug in Brittany's hold, while Maribel held Beth, both little girls looked like they were ready to drop.

"So when are you lot going to the club?" She heard her dad ask Brittany.

"In a minute, that's why I am here, I was just going to get Brittany for a few shots then off we go." Santana stated, making her presence known, she walked over to Brittany and ran her hand down Sophia's back. "Es usted bebé está bien?" She asked Sophia.

"Estoy cansada, Mami" Sophia yawned the answer.

"I'm going to take Brittany, Sophia and Beth with me so Quinn can say good night to Bethy as well, then we'll pop them to bed." Santana placed her hand on the small of Brittany's back, making the blonde shiver, Santana slightly smirked at that.

"We'll come with you, so you can head off as soon as, mija." Santana just nodded at her mother and guided them to the alcohol table.

When they reached the table, Quinn instantly took Beth off Maribel and hugged her tightly.

"Night my gorgeous girl, you are my sun and moon." Quinn whispered, loving the fact that even at 8 years old, Beth was still small enough to hold. Beth hugged her back and kissed her mother cheek, not before cuddling into her. "No, no my baby, you gotta go to Abuela, she's going to take you to bed."

Beth did not like this at all, tears started pouring from her eyes, "No mommy, you have to put me to bed." Beth, at this point, was fully crying verging on screaming and hanging on to Quinn.

"Okay, shhh baby, mommy is here," Quinn hushed, gently, swaying Beth in her arms. Beth started to calm down while Quinn said, "Maybe I shouldn't go tonight," Beth nodded in agreement.

Santana looked at Quinn, "Are you sure, hun?" Quinn just nodded, still swaying Beth, while Santana stared at Beth.

Beth was never this clingy with Quinn so why would she start now? Santana thought to herself. Brittany watched this scene and subconsciously started swaying with Sophia as well.

"Maybe we can just postpone tonight and make it another night? I mean we still have a party here and then Beth can still be with her mom." Brittany suggested, she knew they still had alcohol here and could still dance, it was basically like a club. Brittany noticed both Santana and Beth looking at her. Beth was smiling at her and she smiled back, rubbing a hand on her back.

"Are you sure, Britt?" Santana asked.

"Never been so sure in my life, you guys okay with it?" Brittany asked her friends.

"I'm literally tired, after all that crying and it wasn't even me doing the crying, I'm up for staying," Kurt said, laughing, while the others joined and nodded.

Santana smiled and grabbed the shots for her and Brittany, "Well we can't waste these. Lets take them, get another drink and sit at a table?" She suggested, handing the shot to Brittany, who took it like a pro.

The others started fixing themselves another drink, Quinn asking Rachel if she could get her another glass of wine while the boys had another bottle of beer, Santana turned to Brittany who was still standing there swaying.

"Do you want me to take her?" She asked, moving closer to the blonde.

Brittany shook her head no, "I'll be fine, could you get me a bottle of beer though, please?"

Santana nodded, and fixed herself a glass of red wine and opened a bottle of beer for Brittany. She directed the group to a large table.

They all sat there talking about mindless thing. Quinn had Beth wrapped around her chest to chest until her daughters slipped further down to rest her head on her chest, while she one hand up and down the girls back, talking to Rachel. Santana sat in between Rachel and Brittany so she could be by her daughter if she needed her. While Brittany had Sophia sitting on her sideways, head on her right arm and right side of her chest, while one of her little hands wrapped tightly around Brittany's top.

Santana could tell her daughter wasn't asleep, she could see the little girl looking up at Brittany while she talked to Kurt about dancing. Santana smiled and sat back in her chair, sipping her wine.

She looked over at Quinn and Beth, "Is she okay?" Quinn nodded in answer, "Is she asleep?" Quinn shook her head, laughing softly.

"Okay guys, random questions and I'll start because I want to get to know the two new beauties," Brittany said looking at Quinn and Santana, "And because me and Kurt were talking about the Rachel Berry disaster party in high school. So Quinn, Santana what type of drunk are you?"

Quinn started laughing, "Oh goodness, I haven't been drunk in a long time to remember. Can you remember what type of drunk you are San?"

Santana sat there thinking, "I don't know about me but I do know Quinn is an angry drunk. There was this time in college when we were making out while drunk, she was so angry at something she nearly bit my lip off!" Santana had the whole table laughing, while Quinn sat there completely embarrassed.

"Well I know for sure that Santana, our lovely hard ass Santana here, is a weepy drunk. I swear, every time she gets drunk its always crying about something. The last time we got drunk she started crying over this blonde girl while she was still with her boyfriend." Quinn shot a smug look at Santana who sat there glaring at Quinn.

"Well, Blaine is a crazy drunk, he just looks like he is loving life, me and Puck are just normal drunks, Rachel is a needy drunk and Brittany," Kurt stopped to look at Brittany, who had her head down, stroking Sophia's hand softly while both girls smiled at each other.

Rachel noticed this and leaned to whisper in Santana's ear, "Brittany is a stripper drunk."

Santana spat her drink over the table. "Jeez, Rachel, you could've warned a girl. That was good wine." She said wiping her chin with the back of her hand. She looked at Brittany who was looking at her, blushing like mad and Sophia looking at her wth concern.

"You okay, Mami?" She asked, raising to sit face to face with Santana, kneeling on Brittany's lap.

"Si, gorgeous, I am perfectly fine." Santana stroked Sophia's ace, still staring at a blushing Brittany.

"Well, I for one would love to see drunk Brittany," Quinn interrupted, laughing, "I bet she looks good, being a dancer." She looked up and down Brittany's exposed legs.

"Ay Quinnie, dejar de mirar a algo que no es tuyo." Santana spat out, looking devilishly at her blonde friend.

"Reclame su entonces, hacerla su novia." Quinn answered looking smug at the Latina, who in turn just got up and away from the table.

"I'm going to get more drinks, for us all." She huffed.

Brittany watched as Santana made her way to the table full of alcohol. Quinn and Rachel looked at each other smirking, while the boys got up to see if they could find other people to play Beer Pong.

The party continued hours later. Beth was fast asleep, cuddled into her mother, while Quinn and Rachel were still sat drinking and talking at the table along with Brittany who still had hold of Sophia, who was fast asleep also.

Santana, Kurt, Blaine and Puck all went off to play Beer Pong with some of Santana's cousins and they won.

Though Santana was drunk, she turned to see Sophia sleeping on Brittany. She walked over to the pair and leaned down to the blonde's ear, brushing her lips against it while she spoke.

"I think it's time to take the baby to bed." All Brittany could do was nodded, shifting Sophia to carry her and follow the Latina.

They made their way through the house and up the stairs, reaching Sophia's room Santana went around picking up toys and placing them in cupboards. She went to the wardrobe and got pajamas for the little one, gesturing to Brittany to put Sophia on the bed.

"Go on, lay her down, she won't wake up, she can sleep through anything." Brittany laid Sophia down and let Santana change her and tuck her in. Watching the brunette kiss Sophia's forehead, Brittany followed and lent down to brush some hair that had fallen in her face, and placed a gift in the palm of the little girl.

Santana leaned against the door jam, watching the interaction, smiling, she walked behind Brittany topping her on the back and beckoning her to follow her outside.

They both went out to the hallway, Brittany leaned against the wall, looking at Santana.

"You were amazing with Sophia." Santana stated, leaning on the opposite wall to Brittany, in front of her.

"She's a delight, San, you raised her well." Santana smiled again when Brittany said this. She pushed off the wall and walked to stand in front of the blonde.

She placed her hands on the blondes hip, "I've been wanting to do this ever since you walked into the party." She didn't let Brittany say anything, she pressed her lips to the blonde, moaning at the soft lips. Brittany moaned instantly, moving her lips against the Latina's, wrapping her arms around her neck, pulling her closer. Santana lightly pushed Brittany further into the wall, her tongue tracing the blonde's bottom lip, wanting entrance, when she was granted it she let out a louder moan.

They parted, needing air. Both out of breath, hearts pounding they stared at each other, smiling.

"I enjoyed that," Brittany said, Santana giggled and shook her head, leaning up for another kiss.

Breaking it she looked at Brittany with vulnerable eyes, "I don't know what I want out of this, but I want something, definitely. Can we just take it slow?"

Brittany smiled, pull Santana into a hug, "We can take it as slow as you need."

All Santana could do was smiled and bury her head into the blonde's neck. She knew she made the right decision and going with what her body was telling her. She liked Brittany, a lot, and she wasn't going to let her go. Not after seeing how well her and Sophia got on.

 **Thank you all for reading. Hope you all enjoyed it. Until next time. H x**

 **Spanish translations:**

 **cumpleaños de la pequeña princesa - little princess's birthday.**

 **Es usted bebé está bien? - are you okay baby?**

 **Estoy cansada, Mami - I'm tired, Mami.**

 **dejar de mirar a algo que no es tuyo - Stop looking at something that is not yours.**

 **Reclame su entonces, hacerla su novia - Claim her then, make her your girlfriend.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey my lovely readers, I am so sorry it took so long to upload! But I won't bore you with everything that has happened in my two weeks! Hope you enjoy this Chapter!**

 **Chapter 5**

It was nearing 2am and most of the family members had left the party, leaving only the immediate Lopez family and the college students to tidy up the garden.

"Do you know what, I never thought all the family could be this messy," Antonio said, picking up plastic cups from the grass, "This has to be your side of the family Mari,"

Maribel huffed, "Says the gentlemen in the blue shirt who didn't even know how to do laundry until he was 25 and leaving medical school."

The kids all laughed at the oldest Lopez's, Santana loved watching her parents making fun of one another, she knows it's them showing each other love.

"Wait, Mama L, isn't that when you and Papa met?" Quinn asked, picking up the rest of the alcohol bottles from the table.

Maribel laughed and moved a chair looking at the blonde, "Exactly!" she exclaimed, "I found out that he had been lying to his mother and that he was getting an underclassman to do it for him for money." She looked, sternly, at her husband, "Though I believe she wanted more than money, mi amor."

"Was that the first time you met Mr Lopez, Mrs Lopez?" Rachel asked, sweeping the decking.

"Oh no, I first met him when I worked part time in a coffee shop in the hospital. We actually lived in the same apartment building as each other. I was down in the laundry room doing my own washing when this strapping handsome man walks in grumbling." Maribel explained, walking over to Antonio, wrapping an arm around his waist.

Antonio smiled, pulling her closer, "Yes then this wonder woman helped my grumpy ass and taught me how to wash my clothes. She was enamored ever since."

The kids had finished cleaning and stood and listened to the story, smiling. Kurt and Blaine looked at each other smiling, Blaine wrapping an arm around Kurt's shoulders.

"What he really means to say is that he kicked the crap out of the machine until I finally stepped over, pushed him out of the way and did all of his washing for him. He was enamored ever since." Maribel said, lightly shoving her husband.

"Wow Papi, I thought you were supposed to be a badass, Mami just put all those thoughts down." Santana stated laughing.

"Yeah Papi, you just let Mami walk all over you, you're no longer my super hero." Gabriella said laughing with her sister.

"See Mari, look what you've done, you've turn my princesses against me. Why couldn't you just leave it at me being all grumpy and macho?"

"Well mi amour, I thought I would show your princesses that you were just a big old kitty cat."

Antonio stood face to face with his wife, placing his hands on her waist, "Hey, enough of the old, mi hermosa esposa." He placed a long kiss on her lips. Maribel smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck.

Santana pulled a face, "Ugh, okay that's enough of the old love."

"I don't know, San, it's nice to see." Brittany said, looking at the affection being shown between two parents, that obviously love each other. Santana looked at Brittany and saw the longing in her face.

She place a hand on the blonde's arm, "You okay, Britt?"

Brittany just nodded, "Yeah, I think it's time for us to leave." She walked over to the eldest Lopez's' who were currently involved in a staring competition. "Uh, Maribel, we are going to head off now. It was an absolutely brilliant party, just like you said you haven't partied until you partied with a Lopez. I had a good time." She smiled at Maribel who now turned in her husbands arms.

"Oh Brittany it was lovely for all of you to come. Honestly, it was nice to have new faces around." Maribel placed her hands on the blondes cheeks. "Now you take care of yourself okay? No over doing it with the dancing, I don't want to hear you've been in my husbands E.R."

Brittany smiled and giggled, "I can make no promises, Maribel." She wrapped her arms around the Latina and placed a kiss on her cheek. "Thank you again." Maribel just squeezed the blondes arms and smiled.

"Britt, the cab is here." Rachel yelled, walking with Quinn through the house.

Santana walked up to Brittany and her mom, "I'll walk you out."

Brittany nodded and followed Santana, who, she had noticed, was considerably shorter now she had her heels off. They both stopped at the front door.

"Thank you for coming, Britt." Santana said leaning against the open front door jam, Brittany smiled and pulled her into a hug.

"Thank you for inviting me," the blonde answered, whispering into the Latina's ear, sneaking a kiss to the tanned neck.

Santana's breath hitched and pulled back to look into blue eyes, she saw the blonde slightly smile before she walked off towards the cab. Santana was still standing there when Quinn came back down the stairs after checking the kids.

"You okay there, San?" Quinn asked, watching as Santana just nodded, walking away from the front door upstairs and to her bedroom. Quinn just shook her head, locked the door and followed suit.

It had been a couple of days since Santana had seen Brittany, in the short amount of time they had known each other the blonde had become like a drug to the Latina. Her sheer presence calmed Santana.

The Latina had only been in contact with Puck to know when where and what time she was starting at his club, and this is the point we are at now.

Santana and Quinn were walking down the streets of New York, to get to the club that Puck owned. It was 5pm and both Beth and Sophia were being looked after by the Lopez parents since Puck could not give a time the Latina would finish.

"I am so glad you are doing this San, it's going to be so good for you. Flexible hours, singing, being a sort of lawyer, probably some bar work and maybe some more friends if you don't scare them away with your hard ass act." Quinn joked, linking her arm through the brunette's.

"Hey," Santana protested, "I am a hard ass."

Quinn just laughed and patted the arm she was holding, "Babe, you are just like your dad, a big huge pussy cat."

Quinn ran forward to the entrance to the club before Santana could hit her, the blonde laughed and entered to club, stopping in awe at the dark decor, black leather booths, black red and cream sheer drapes from the ceiling to the top of the booths.

Santana stopped as well, taking in the scenery before her, "Wow, Puck has really out done himself."

"Yeah it's shocking that someone like Puck could be this fashionable in the most tasteful way," Kurt voice in the Latina's ear made her jump.

She clutched her chest, "It's really impressive, Kurt, I am so excited to start working here!"

Kurt grabbed both Santana's and Quinn's hands and pulled them further in, towards the bar where everyone was waiting.

"Here she is! My number one performer!" Puck exclaimed, walking up to the brunette, placing an arm around her shoulder.

She looked around and saw that most of their group was there apart from Brittany, but in her place was a big lipped blonde guy.

"San, this is Sam, he sorts out all our music, so all you have to do is tell him what song you'll be doing and he'll set it up. Also we have themed nights here and there are dresses and more clothes in the back for all the performers." He explained.

"Puck, this is amazing!" Santana said, placing her arm around his waist.

Puck smiled and pulled her close, "I am so glad you like it, San. What yo'll be doing tonight is just some bar work, there's a tank top with your name on it and the logo for you already, also an apron."

"Puck, you really thought of everything." Quinn stated from her place beside Rachel, Santana was watching them closely and saw that when Quinn spoke, she moved close to Rachel, her lithe arm behind the small girl, to which Rachel blushed.

Santana caught Quinn's hazel eyes and raised an eyebrow, all Quinn could do was smirk.

It was a couple of hours later, it was coming up to 9pm and Santana was behind the bar, showing off her cocktail making talents, she was behind the bar with some chick called Tina. She was a cool chick and around the same age as Santana, which Santana was grateful for, after constantly being with people younger than her.

"Seriously, San, you have to at least teach me how to throw the bottles around like you do, please?" Tina whined, she had been trying to get the Latina to show her a trick or two but she was not budging.

"I am sorry, T, but they are my trade secrets." Santana just laughed as Tina continued to pout.

Santana looked out to the room and saw all her friends having a good time in one of the booths, she smiled as she saw Quinn getting a little handsy with Rachel and Rachel blushing like crazy.

"Yo, lady! Another refill!" A guy yelled at her, lifting his glass to her.

She sighed and reached for the glass, only to have the guy grab her wrist and pull her closer to him, which was difficult and painful as there was a huge bar in between them.

"So sweet cheeks, how about I show you the time of your life?" He asked.

Santana grimaced, she could smell the alcohol on his breath. She broke out of his hold and went to get him a drink. "That's $5.50." She was charging him more, just for the fact he was a sleaze.

"Come on, baby, why you shutting me down?" He tried to grab her again, only something did not go his way.

Santana grabbed his hand and twisted it painfully fast, the opposite way his hand was supposed to go. "Listen here Asshat, I am just trying to do my job, and I would really like it if you never talk to me again. You try and flirt with anyone here and I will make sure you will never be able to go to any bar in New York." As she talked she continued to twist his hand, to the point the guy was turning red.

"Got it?" She asked, sweetly.

The guy just nodded, Santana let go and smiled at him.

"You crazy Mexican dyke bitch!" He shouted, getting a lot of attention.

As soon as the word 'Mexican' left his mouth, Santana jumped over the bar and jumped on the guy.

"Never" Punch, "Call" Punch, "Me a" Punch, "Mexican" Punch, "Or dyke" Punch, "Again!" She screamed, she felt someone try and pry her off the guy but she ignored them and continued to get a whole load of punches on this guy.

"Oh my god! Santana! Stop it!" She heard Quinn scream.

She was finally pulled off the guy, who was pretty bloodied, by Sam as Puck went up to the guy and banned him, and got the bouncers to escort him out.

Santana was still raging and kept trying to get out of Sam's hold, until she felt soft hand on her cheeks. She opened her eyes and saw the bluest eyes ever. She instantly calmed.

"Santana, come on, you have to come with me." Brittany said, taking Santana's hand and taking her in to the staff room.

Once they were in the quiet room, Brittany pulled Santana into her arms and hugged her. Santana, all but threw herself into Brittany's arms, wrapping her arms securely around the blonde's waist and her head safely into the crook of her neck.

"Oh Sanny," Brittany said pitifully, when the brunette's shoulder's started to shake, "What happened honey?"

Santana just shook her head and mumbled a response to Brittany. The blonde nodded and asked what else happened, she was very well intune with mumble speak.

As Santana continued to talk to Brittany, face still in the blonde's neck, her crying calmed down. She finally told the whole story and lifted her head and stared up at Brittany.

"Thank you, Britt." Santana whispered. Brittany just nodded, while a small smile, the brunette smiled back, starting to lean forward.

Brittany followed and captured the Latina's lips in a heated passion, the brunette moaned, grabbing on the blondes shirt, effectively pulling her towards her and pushing herself closer to the wall.

Brittany placed her hands on either side of Santana's head, on the wall, she moved her leg to go between the Latina's thighs. Santana moaned louder, slowly grinding on the blondes thigh. Brittany released the plump lips, travelling down to the tanned neck. Santana's hands travelled lower down on the blonde's back, grabbing a handful of ass, pulling her impossibley close, grinding harder on the thigh.

"Santa-" The girls jumped apart to see Kurt standing at the door, looking flushed. He coughed, "Puck wants to see you, San."

Santana breathed heavily, "Okay thanks." She looked at Brittany and smiled, before walking past Kurt and through the door.

"Well, that was-"

"Not another word, Kurt." Brittany snapped, and walked out the very door Santana did.

"Lesbians." Kurt sighed, shaking his head.

 **Sorry, I know the middle of the chapter is a bit eh. I do hope you enjoyed it.**

 **Mi hermosa esposa - my gorgeous wife.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello beautiful people, I am so sorry it had been so long since i last updated, I have had problems unfortunately and it was my birthday as well which was pretty depressing but I am hoping to update as soon as I can, so please do not forget about this story because it will be continuing down a good route.**

 **Again thank you to all those who have followed this story and favourited, it is much appreciated as well as the reviews! Please keep them coming.**

 **On with the show!**

 **Chapter 6**

Santana only got a warning from Puck and was told never to work the bar again. That didn't bother Santana much because she was in this job for one thing and that was singing.

Since that night, Santana and Brittany didn't really talk at all after the staff room, they were brilliant for not talking about any sexual tension that has happened between them. This both confused and pleased the Latina. She wasn't one for talking about her emotions, she had many a ex that had split up with her because she was emotionally stunted. It didn't help that the blonde had now seen the Latina cry, of course she showed her emotions to her family, well because they were her family.

The last time she showed any emotion to someone, outside the Lopez family, had died. So she was extra careful. Even if she knows that Brittany wasn't going to suddenly enroll in the army and get shot.

It had been exactly 4 weeks since Santana had beat the guy at the bar, and since then the bar had, had more publicity, even so, that stars from movies and singers were becoming regulars. This meant more work for Santana, she was now publicist and safeguard of the bar. The stars wanted somewhere in New York that only people with a lot of cash could come in.

Santana sighed and looked back at her computer, getting ready to send another tweet out to the universe via Twitter, promoting the bar, once again.

The Latina looked up when there was a knock at the door, she knew it couldn't be Puck because he just barges in.

"Come in." She shouted, she had to, it was 11pm and the bar was packed and noisy.

The door opened and to Santana's surprise, revealed the blonde she had been thinking about non stop.

"Hi, Ms. Lopez." Brittany said, seductively shy.

Santana smirked, "Ms. Lopez? I like the sound of that."

Brittany laughed, then she turned serious, "San, I came in to talk to you about something."

Santana, worried, walked up to Brittany, grabbing her hand and led her to the couch, "What's happened Britt?"

Brittany sighed, "I am telling you this because I know you'll be able to help." Santana just nodded, indicating for the blonde to carry on, "Rachel has a boyfriend."

Santana gasped, jumped off the couch and started pacing, "No, this can't be true, Britt!" She shouted. "Not when everything was going okay?! Quinn is going to be crushed, like crushed. It'll be worse than college!"

Santana kept pacing while Brittany watched, "Santana." Brittany said, hoping to stop the Latina, when that didn't happen, she did the one thing she knew to do. "Santana!" She shouted, the brunette stopped and looked at Brittany, who in turn, had already strode over to the brunette and kissed her hard.

Santana was out of breath when they parted, "What was that?"

"I needed you to calm down and it was the only thing to come to mind." Brittany stated shrugging with a smile.

Santana smiled back, "Remember that for the next time I freak out, yeah?" Brittany nodded and stored that information in her head. Santana was going to say something else when Sam entered the room and announced that she had 5 minutes to get ready for her performance.

"Thanks Sam," She turned to Brittany, "I hope you are going to be in the crowd tonight, I think you are going to love this performance." Santana winked at the blonde and left her standing there as she left the room to get ready.

Brittany smiled and left the room to sit with the group, she sat next to Rachel, grabbing her hand firmly, making Rachel wince.

"Do not tell Quinn tonight, Santana was really wound up, she is not liking this. You are going to hurt Quinn in more ways than possible." Brittany whispered in the tiny brunette's ear.

Rachel swallowed and looked at her hands. Quinn put her hand on Rachel's, making her look up to Quinn's gorgeous smile. Rachel teared up, shaking Quinn off she left the booth and the bar all together.

"Let her go, Quinn, I think she needs some time to herself." Brittany said, holding Quinn's hand.

"Good evening, Ladies and Gentleman, I introduce you to this evenings first act, Sugar, Spice and Everything Nice." Sam shouted over the mic as the lights went onto the stage.

"Good evening, lovely people. Not many people know me, but I am Spice. And I am here to tell you about a little old city, but I shall tell you this." Spice walked to the front of the stage where her full cheer-leading costume was on. Brittany and Quinn gasped, holding on to each other. "I went to a university in Louisiana before returning back to the Big Apple and this is what I learnt."

The music started, Quinn and Brittany and the rest of the group could not keep their eyes off Spice.

 **Spice:**

 _A church house gin house_

 _A school house outhouse_

 _On highway number nineteen_

 _The people keep the city clean_

As she started singing, she started moving, dancing like the group has never seen her move before, it was sexy yet elegant, dirty yet poised.

 **Spice:**

 _They call it nutbush_

 _Oh nutbush_

 _They call it nutbush city limits_

 _(nutbush city)_

 **Sugar:**

 _Twenty-five was the speed limit_

 _Motorcycle not allowed in it_

 _You go to the store on Fridays_

 _You go to church on Sunday_

 **Sugar and Spice:**

 _They call it nutbush_

 _Little ole town_

 _Oh nutbush_

 _Call it nutbush city limits_

 _(nutbush city)_

 **Everything Nice:**

 _You go to the fields on weekdays_

 _And have a picnic on labor day_

 _You go to town on saturday_

 _But go to the church ev'ry sunday_

 **All three:**

 _They call it nutbush_

 _Oh nutbush_

 _Call it nutbush city limits_

 _(nutbush city)_

 _Heyyyya_

Spice had got to the front and stood there singing the next verse, while a young blonde ran her hands all over the Latina.

 **Spice:**

 _All right hey, hey ya_

 _All yeh yeah_

 _Ha ha ha hey_

The blonde dancing with the Latina then grabbed on to tanned hips and together started moving in sync.

 **Spice:**

 _Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaayyyyyy yaaaayya_

 _(nutbush city limits)_

 _Nutbush_

 _At the e_ nd of the "bush", the blonde turned Spice around and dipped her. Her long hair spilling, touching the floor, while her tanned leg went around the blonde's waist as she belted the next line.

 **Spice:**

 _Whooooooaaaa!_

 _No whiskey for sale_

 _You can't cop no bail_

 _Salt pork and molasses_

 _Is all you get in jail_

 **Everything Nice:**

 _They call it nutbush_

 _Oh nutbush_

 _Call it nutbush_

 _Nutbush city limits_

 _(nutbsh city)_

 **Sugar:**

 _Little old town in Tennessee_

 _That's called (nutbush city limits)_

 _A quiet little old community_

 _A one-horse town_

 _You have to watch_

 _What you're puttin' down_

 **Spice:**

 _Nutbush city limits_

 _Nutbush city_

 _Oh nutbush_

 _They call it nutbush_

 _They call it nutbush city LIMITS!_

In the middle of the song, more 'Cheerleaders' joined them and the all formed a line dancing all together. As the song finished, Sugar, Spice and Everything Nice stepped forward and took a bow before they rushed off the stage.

"Yes, girls!" Santana shouted, high-fiving Sugar and Mercedes. "We absolutely nailed it!"

"Don't you think Puck will think it's a bit too saucy?" Mercedes asked, wiping a towel on her forehead before draping it around her neck.

"Saucy?" Sugar asked, "Girl that was absolutely kinky! All those girl gyrating against each other?! Absolutely brilliant idea Santana! It's what we need for a Saturday night."

Mercedes looked unsure, while Santana looked pleased with herself.

"Santana!" They all heard Puck yell and looked scared.

Sugar and Mercedes looked at each other then at Santana, "You are on your own girl." They stated and ran into the make up room.

Santana glared at the door, before putting on her biggest smile and turning around to look at Puck, "Puck, baby, how's it going?" she said, still smiling.

"Santana," He started, hands on hips, "That performance, it was just.. just.."

"Puck, did you really hate it that much that you cant even tell me?" Santana asked, sounding small, and so unlike herself.

Puck smiled and lifted her chin with his forefinger, "Baby doll, it was amazing! The best performance yet!"

Santana couldn't believe it, "What?!" she screamed, "You liked it?!"

Mercedes and Sugar ran out of the room, "WHAT?!"

"I hope that you have more performances like that girls, because seriously our rates have gone up! Everyone had to get a load of drinks after that performance!" Puck exclaimed, smiling.

Santana squealed and hugged Sugar, "Oh my gosh! Yes Puck we have another song for tomorrow." Puck just nodded still smiling, as he walked away he could still hear the girls squealing.

The girls turned still giggling and headed for the dressing room, until Santana heard a small cough behind her. She turned and smiled, she saw the only blonde she wanted to drape her leg over, Brittany.

"Hey Britt, did you like the performance?" Santana said, walking over to the blonde, with a sway in her hips.

Brittany blushed and watched said hips moving into her direction. She cleared her throat, "San, you were, I mean," She looked the Latina in her eyes, "Ah fuck this."

She surged forward and attached her lips to the brunettes, pale hands landing on tanned hips, pushing her against the wall. Santana gasped, letting go to the blondes lips for breathe, while the blonde continued to kiss down her neck. Santana's hands were in Brittany's hair, keeping at her sweet spot.

Brittany's hands traveled from the tanned hips, following the skirt to the Latina's behind, she squeezed before going under the lapels, going lower to the tanned strong thighs she had been watching all through the performance.

The blonde stopped her assault on the tanned neck, lifting her head and looking straight into dark chocolate, almost black eyes. Once both eyes were locked onto each other, the blonde smirked, wrapping her hand around the back on the tanned thigh, the Latina gasped. The blonde then roughly lifted the thigh up and pulled Santana close and thigh on her hip.

Santana was breathing heavily, the angle of the thigh being on Brittany's hip gave her access to Brittany's thigh. Her center was throbbing and in need of some relief. Brittany knew this and slowly pushed her thigh against Santana's covered center.

Santana moaned, "Oh god, Britt." She gasped again when Brittany began to manipulate her hips, causing to grind on to Brittany's thigh. "Do you, hmm, do you have, oh god!" By her own free will she began grinding on the powerful thigh, her head on Brittany's shoulder, kissing it lightly every time she talked. "Oh god! Brittany! Doyouhavetogohometonight?" She said this in a rush as Brittany bit down on the Latina's earlobe.

Brittany smirked, gently moved and let go of the thigh, separating her and Santana, she heard the whine.

"I have no need to go home tonight, because I believe I am going to be with a certain brunette." Santana smiled when she heard this, catching the blondes hand in hers, placing a kiss on her knuckles.

"Wait here, I'll quickly get dressed." Santana said, trying to let go of the hand she was holding when it tightened around hers.

"No," Brittany said huskily, "Leave it on."

Santana looked into Brittany's very dark smoldering blue eyes, full of lust and something else she hasn't seen in a long time, love. She gasps and lets Brittany hurriedly pull her out of the building towards the car park and towards her car.

Santana opened the car and they both got in. Half way through driving towards the Latina's house, she felt a hand on her exposed thigh. She glanced down to see pale on tan, her eyes then glanced to her side to find Brittany looking forward with a smirk on her face.

Brittany slowly turned to look at Santana, still smirking, "Keep your eyes on the road, San. Wouldn't want us to get hurt now would you?"

Santana slightly rolled her eyes and turned to look at the road, when once again she felt the pale slowly inch itself up her thigh, slowly pushing the lapels off the thigh, leaving the thigh more exposed.

It wasn't until Santana had turned down her road that she felt the blonde then cup her center, she released a breathe she didn't know she was holding.

Brittany smirked as she felt how hot and soaked Santana was, she lightly ran her middle finger up and down the lips of Santana's pussy. She saw Santana shudder and put the car in park.

Brittany leaned over, lips on Santana's ear, "You have exactly 10 seconds to get out of this car, up to your room and get naked." She pulled on the earlobe as Santana moaned.

 **Thank you for reading**

 **xoxo**


End file.
